


Uninvited (but not unwanted) Guests

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Linday's prone to slipping away from them and breaking to pieces in silence, but this time the rest of the women are one step ahead of her. Post-canon. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 7, "Seven Broken Pieces".
Kudos: 4
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Uninvited (but not unwanted) Guests

Cindy had ducked beneath Linday's arm and was sat on her couch before Lindsay had a chance to open her mouth and ask Jill what the hell they were doing there. Her trademark glare completely bounced off Jill, who put on a ridiculous grin as though to prove just how much she wasn't going to be intimidated, and Cindy point blank refused to meet her eye, probably because she tended to fold like a cheap suit when Lindsay glared at her for too long.

The final member of their not-a-club appeared at Jill's shoulder, hands full of pizza boxes. "Wow, she really does know how to charm her way past Lindsay."

"I didn't this time..." Cindy made the mistake of looking over and Lindsay raised one eyebrow at her. "I, uh, snuck in."

"Well, since you already let her in," — Claire shot Lindsay one of her mom-looks when Lindsay muttered something about not _letting_ her in — "you may as well let us all in. Besides, even if you're not hungry, I want pizza."

"Ooh, I want pizza too!" Cindy jumped up from the sofa and before Lindsay really knew what was going on, Cindy had one arm and Jill had the other and she was bundled onto the couch with them while Claire took the armchair.

Cindy and Jill took slices of pizza while Claire asked, "How's your dad?"

Lindsay shrugged. "No-one can really say. He came out of surgery but...you know what they always say. The next forty-eight hours are critical and they just don't know. Or, hell, maybe they do and they're not telling me."

Claire nodded silently and took a slice of pizza herself. Lindsay really couldn't imagine keeping anything down right now. She'd made herself toast earlier and just stared at it until it went cold, even the idea of putting it in her mouth making her feel sick to her stomach.

"You need to eat something, keep your strength up." Cindy nudged Lindsay gently.

"One day won't make me collapse, even a day like today," Lindsay said.

"You didn't eat yesterday either though, did you?" Jill asked.

"What, are you two my food monitors now?" Lindsay asked, the sharp edge of her voice making Cindy and Jill recoil.

"Lindsay..." Claire spoke softly, a gentle warning that she didn't need to lash out at her friends. "And you two worry about your own food and stop bothering her."

"Yes, Claire."

"Sorry, Claire."

Lindsay smiled gratefully at her friend and let her head fall back against the sofa. Maybe if she closed her eyes, she would be able to get some sleep. She hadn't managed when she was by herself so maybe being surrounded by people was what she needed. People who were determined that this job wasn't going to break her like it did last time.


End file.
